


Last Day On Set

by Crazy4MattBomer



Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4MattBomer/pseuds/Crazy4MattBomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's POV on last day on White Collar set</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Day On Set

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea for this while watching the While Collar Case Closed retrospect on season 6 dvd

The Day White Collar Wrapped I tried not to cry since everyone else was and I gathered up the things I wanted from set and the bust off Neal's desk to give Jeff but Tim noticed something was wrong .  
I had filmed my last scenes as Neal and he saw that I started crying and Inconsolable "Matty you okay" he asked me I said "no Tim I'm not okay and Tim got his phone out and texting Simon with out my knowing it .  
Simon texted me asking if I was okay I texted back saying "No okay the show ended yet I'm still on set and crying right now I feel sad I guess " and Tim said he had to go talk to Willie.  
Willie came over and said" matt you okay" I looked up and said " I'm not okay " I couldnt say how I was feeling and next thing I knew Tim was recording with his phone as I had felt a hand on my head and slide down to my shoulder I looked up and said "baby!!! " and hugged Simon .

"Tim told me how you were feeling and wanted to suprise you matty" Simon had said to me I said " I Love this suprise " Tim said " after the pictures were taken there was gonna be an after party " you want to go I look down crying and Simon had said I have few suprises for you I said " you do" and Kit Walker and Henry come on set and hug me and I saw Simon held red roses the boys had flowers too I teared up Tim recorded it so he could send them to me .

I smiled and said " i'm taking this as a memory" I had on Neals black fedora and Simon and I took pictures of the set then Tim and Willie said thier speeches I wanted to hide .  
But Willie said " to Matt thank you for being the best friend from day one and if Mozzie was here he would thank Neal for being the best partner he ever had" the Neal part of me was crying and I teared up .  
Tim said " Matty if the show gets renewed at some point your directing an episode youran amazing co producer and dad and husband and best friend" Simon was at the apartment with the boys while the speeches happened .

but after Tim saying i should direct an episode I shook my head and he hugged me everyone got each other gifts I thought of what to give them since they got me gifts I got them all gift cards .  
I look down when Tim and Willie gave me thier gifts I smiled and said thank you to Jeff and the cast and teared up when Simon brought the roses for me and flowers for the cast I said" thank you Simon Walker Henry and Kit for letting me play Neal for 6 years and I knew if Neal was here he would Thank me for playing him too".  
Jeff said there was an extra scene where Neal and Peter thanked us both and Tim went first then my turn I couldnt do it Simon looked at me and said " Matty you can i'm here for you" I done it.

It was odd being Neal and thanking myself and talking about me .

I saw how it turned out it was perfect then sat down I Cant Do this and walked to my dressing room and packed my things up that I had while fighting the tears from falling again.  
The tears fell when Simon took the sign off my door saying Neal's name on it and handed it to me afterwards .

He saw I was crying he knew how hard this had hit me and after he knocked on door and came in I sat on the couch crying I opened door after he said " Matty baby its me " and he saw the tears falling I say " its really over isnt it "I was heartbroken and sad both and letting them both get to me .

Simon wrapped his arms around me Tim hugged me after he came in and said " you guys comming to the after party" I said yes and smiled.

and Simon said " I'll go to the apartment with the boys have fun Matty" I looked down I'm either a husband and dad or an actor and cant decide " Simon I wont go okay you happy now you wont have to worry " I say and Simon walked to his car and drove home I said sorry tim and came along to the party and couple hours later Simon had walked in Tim talked to him I went outside .

Simon saw me I broke down crying feeling sad that I yelled at my own husband he came over to me and said "Matty " I look up and see him " sorry about yelling at the set it's my fault " I said and walked inside.  
I had a few drinks and here I was wearing Neal's fedora Simon had brought it from the apartment and put it on me " its okay Matty I got upset at you on your last day and I let you have it " he said while sitting next to me. I said " I deserved it " and looked at my drink and took a sip .

"Matty listen I got mad at you and I didnt want to be mad at you " Simon looked at me after saying it .

I looked down " listen its fine baby " I say and kiss Simon sure it was my last day being Neal but where Neal ends is where I begin by being an amazing dad and husband .  
I smiled while Simon looked at me guess I'll be sad the next few days I say to simon and he says but you have our boys and I to make you feel better. 

we walk in apartment I see all the stuff i packed from set and dressing room that i wanted in boxes " awww baby did you do this for me" I say to Simon he said " yes babe I did " I kissed Simon.  
"I Love You" I say to Simon and Simon said I Love You too Matty I smiled .


End file.
